World 4
World 4-1: ジャム島攻略作戦 Battle of Jam Island | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 310 | code = ジャム島攻略作戦 (Jam Island Capture Tactics) | text = 西方作戦の第一弾として、ジャム島攻略作戦を展開せよ！ (対潜警戒を厳とせよ) As the first step of the Western strategy, carry out an operation to capture Jam Island! (Take Anti-Submarine Precautions) }} Stage Guide *B, G and H are submarine nodes. *2 or more DD: E -> F. Otherwise random. *Take at least one DD or CL equipped with ASW weapons. *Chance for reaching the boss node: ** With 2 or more DD: 37.5% ** With 1 or less DD: 31.25% Nodes and Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops World 4-2: カレー洋制圧戦 Curry Ocean Pacification | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 320 | code = カレー洋制圧戦 (Curry Ocean Takeover Battle) | text = カレー洋の制圧作戦を行う。 採掘地域を確保しつつ、カレー半島水域の敵艦隊を無力化せよ！ We are undertaking operations to control the Curry Ocean. Secure the mines and incapacitate the enemy fleet! }} Stage Guide *Node B drops 20% of your remaining fuel in the fleet without radar (電探). *Node C and F are submarines nodes. *You will get sent from node A to E if you have two or more Destroyers in your fleet. Otherwise, the compass is random. *If you are aiming to reach the Boss node, going without Destroyers (or with only one) may increase your odds of getting there (56.25% instead of 50%). Nodes and Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops World 4-3: リランカ島空襲 Bombing of Ri Lanka | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 330 | code = リランカ島空襲 (Ri Lanka Air Raid) | text = 空母を伴った艦隊を編成し、リランカ島の敵母港に展開する敵艦隊を叩け！ Form an air fleet to destroy the enemy home port of Ri Lanka! }} Stage Guide Branching rules: *Having 2 or more DDs will always direct you to node A which has BBs. 1 or less directs you to F or J. *Having 2 or more CAs (not CAV) will direct you from F->G, otherwise, random but not F->G. *Having 1 or more CAV/AV will direct you from J->K, otherwise, you will be directed from J->F. *Having 1 or more CAV/AV will direct you from B->D. *Any other setup not listed here will result in random zig-zags. Note: *D, F, and K are submarine nodes with mostly or only submarines. *Node G always has a single submarine accompanying the enemy fleet. *Boss Node I may have a single submarine. (2 out of 3 possible combinations) *It is possible to farm the Bauxite node with fleets of at least 2 DD and at least 1 CAV or AV. You will always go A->B->D but going to E or G will be random. Leveling: *4-3 is a great place for DD/CL grinding and farming submarine kills, since there are 3 SS nodes (D,F and K): **Put your DD/CL as flagship and give her all ASW equipment to ensure that she can get MVP at every SS node. ***Flagship will not always get MVP due to BB/CVL/CLT in your fleet and varying enemy composition patterns. **A fleet with 0-1 DD, and 0-1 CA will almost always let you reach two SS nodes (F->K or F->D). **Example fleet compositions: ***Flagship leveling: 1 DD/CL + 1 BB + 2 CVL + 1 CLT + 1 SS ***Submarine farming: 1 CV + 1 BB + 1 CLT + 2 CL + 1 DD ***Variety farming: 1DD + 2CL + 1BB + 1CA +1CVL/CV ***Map clearing: 1BB + 2CA + CV + CVL + DD **When starting, you may go to Node J before moving to Node F; if such case happens, Line ahead formation is recommended for maximum damage. **Otherwise, on all submarine nodes, use Line Abreast formation to maximize your damage on the enemy submarines. ***CVL can also help with ASW. ***Non-stop farming is possible if your DD/CL gets the MVP for both nodes. ***End the sortie after the two SS nodes. Nodes And Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops World 4-4: カスガダマ沖海戦 Battle of Casgadama | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 340 | code = カスガダマ沖海戦 (Casgadama Island Naval Battle) | text = カレー洋西方の敵哨戒線を突破、カスガダマ島沖へ侵攻し、敵東方艦隊の中枢部隊を撃滅せよ！ Break through the enemy picket line in the Western Curry Ocean and destroy the core of the enemy fleet off the coast of Casgadama! }} Stage Guide * Recommended fleet composition: 2DD/1CAV/2BB/1CV , 2DD/1CAV/1BB/2CV *F and I are Submarine Nodes. There is also a Submarine in the boss's evolved fleet. If possible, equip one of your destroyers for the preemptive anti-submarine attack. *2 DDs are needed to go from node A to node F. 1 CA/CAV is needed to go from Node F to Node G. This is the easiest way to the boss (A-F-G-H) **If you don't have a CA or CAV, bringing CV and BB may lead you to Node G from Node I. However, the chances are slim. If you're going from Node F or C to Node G then at least 1 CA/CAV is mandatory. *G to H (boss) or J is random. *This will be your first map outside of extra operations where simply defeating the boss node is not enough to 'defeat' the map. You must kill the flagship boss around FOUR times before being allowed to pass. Keep in mind that the boss node changes at 25% of the map health (i.e., after SINKING the boss 3 times), usually to a 'stronger' form. **The boss meter does NOT regenerate. **To unlock World 5, you need to defeat the boss of World 3 too. Nodes And Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops World 4-5: 【Extra Operation】 カレー洋リランカ島沖 Curry Ocean Ri-Lanka Island | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = None | exp = variable | code = 深海東洋艦隊漸減作戦(Operation "Diminish the Oriental Abyssal Fleet") | text = 我が艦隊により大打撃を受けた敵東洋艦隊がリランカ島の港湾に再集結しつつある。遊撃部隊を編成し、敵増援を撃滅せよ！ The Oriental enemy forces have received a major blow by our fleet and are currently regathering at the Ri-Lanka Island harbour. Organise a military raid unit and destroy the enemy reinforcements! }} Stage Guide * IMPORTANT: 5-1 MUST be cleared in order to unlock this map. * Clearing this map gives you 1 medal & 180 ranking points. Like the other Extra Operations, it resets at the start of every month and then can be cleared again. * By selecting the southern path (Node E), you'll only enter 2 battles before the boss, but you will have to endure a Night Battle followed by a battle with the Light Cruiser Demon, Hellcat Wos, and a Flagship Ru Kai. * Node F is a Submarine Node. * The boss is an Installation Type. It is strongly recommended to equip Type 3 Shells or Wurfgerät 42s on participating ships when applicable. ** Carriers cannot target the boss if any Dive bombers are equipped. However, this may be preferable as they are forced to attack/sink something else, increasing the chance that your BBs and CAs target the boss instead of another ship. ** It is possible to bring a SS as bait against the boss. However, this will sacrifice your fleet's firepower in wiping out the escort before finishing the flagship off. * The boss flagship must be sunk 5 times in order to clear this map. After the first 4 kills, the boss node will change to its final form. * The boss composition does not revert back to its original form and will change to a post-clear composition after clearing the map, but it will revert back at the start of a new month. Recommended Compositions: *'B-C-F-J-M': 2BB 1CV 3CA(V); 1FBB 2CV(B) 3CA(V); 2BBV 2CAV 1CA 1CV; 3CA(V) 3CV(B) ** Using Zuiuns may cause you to be unable to artillery spot and are in general ineffective due to the presence of Tsu-class, so they are not recommended. *'B-C-F-H-M or B-E-H-M': 3 BB(V) + 2 CV + 1 CA / 4BB(V) + 2CV / 5BB(V) + 1CV / 4BB(V) + 1CV + 1SS / 2BB(V) + 4CV(B) **A more expensive alternative, but with better chances of killing the boss, especially in its final form. **H-node may contain 2 Flagship Ru-Kai battleships. However, they are not especially dangerous due to its diamond formation. ** Using Zuiuns may cause you to be unable to artillery spot and are in general ineffective due to the presence of Tsu-class, so they are not recommended. ** A SS decoy can be used on the boss' final form as she'll be forced to attack the SS during the day. The downside is that the pre-boss nodes have the potential to bring your Submarine down to Heavy Damage if the enemy DD/CLs aren't taken care of immediately. If applicable, give the Submarine two copies of high evasion Engines and preferably, a Repair Team. Sparkling is also recommended. ** Yamato-class battleships are a viable option on this map considering the high firepower and armor of the preboss and boss but are not required. ** 2BB(V) + 4CV(B) should only be used in Last Dance due to high bauxite cost. When using this, try to aim for AS+ (Around 340 Fighter Power is enough) at boss node for less bauxite cost, higher chance of triggering Double Attack and preventing enemy from doing contact. All CV(B) should have Fighters and good Torpedo Bombers only (such as Ryuusei Kai with Double Chevron Proficiency) so that they can hit Harbour Princess hard with proper critical hit. *'A-D-G-I-J or A-D-G-I': 1 CL 2 DD 1 CVL/CA 2 XX ** This route is designed for farming drops (like regular drop Z1, limited drop Libeccio, or Littorio) and not for killing the boss. ** Some ship drops in I/J node can be farmed via this route. Using this route to farm node J can save resources. If a certain ship drops in node I and J at similar rate, farming only node I might help save some buckets while increasing the amount of time and resource consumption. ** 1CL 2DD are required to enter this route. ** Due to the low firepower of the fleet composition used to enter this route, it is fairly difficult to defeat the boss using this route especially if the WG42 is not used. It will also increase bucket cost per run by quite a bit, thus it is not advised to advance to boss node with this compo. ** Note that while using regular carrier is possible, all nodes in this route have a chance to pop Light Cruiser Tsu-Class, so the bauxite cost may be relatively high. ** By using zero battleships, it is possible to avoid second round shelling by Ri-class Kai Flagship in node D. ** Having two BB will lead to node F which one would probably want to avoid. ** Having three BB(V)/CLT/CV/AR will lead to node B. Nodes And Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops Links Category:Sortie Category:World Map Category:Drop List